Wormhole
Wormhole is the second team-up between SPD and Dino Thunder. Synopsis Gruumm travels into the past and recruits Zeltrax in his plan to conquer Earth before the formation of S.P.D. The S.P.D. Rangers must follow him and teamup with the Dino Rangers in order to stop them before the wormhole closes and they're trapped in the past. Plot Emperor Gruumm is confronted by Omni to prepare for his arrival on Earth. Gruumm takes the Terror through a wormhole 21 years into the past. Kat alerts the Rangers of Gruumm's temporal trip into the wormhole. At Reefside High, in 2004 - Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent witness a spaceship hovering over the school. Gruumm has arrived in his ship, the Terror to take over the Earth without interference from S.P.D. Commander Cruger sends Jack, Bridge, and Z on a mission to follow Gruumm through the wormhole. The Dino Rangers go into the woods in search of the Terror. Rather than finding the Terror, they are confronted by Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones. Jack, Bridge, and Z travel into the wormhole in search of Gruumm. As the Dino Rangers fight Zeltrax, the Terror appears and beam him aboard. Gruumm insists that Zeltrax defeats the Power Rangers, and Zeltrax assures him that it would be his pleasure. Jack, Z, and Bridge reintroduce themselves and inform the Dino Rangers of Gruumm's plans. Meanwhile as the wormhole closes, the other S.P.D. Rangers prepare to join up with the others before the others are trapped in the past. Meanwhile, Tommy appears as the Black Ranger in a battle against Zeltrax. The Dino Rangers teamup with the S.P.D. Rangers to fight Zeltrax, Troobians, and their Foot Soldiers. Zeltrax leads an army of three monsters created by Mora, all three levels of Krybots, and the Tyrannodrones. Gruumm and Mora watch as the rest of the S.P.D. Rangers show up and his forces join together against all 12 Rangers. Tommy and Doggie meet for the first time and lead the Rangers against their opponents. Kira, Syd, and Z team up to display girl power while Sam and Trent work together using White Ranger power. Bridge, Ethan, and Sky display teamwork Green/Blue Ranger style as the Black Rangers, Tommy and Cruger, defeat Zeltrax just before he retreats. Jack and Conner both activate their Battlizers to take out Mora's creations. The Power Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster and the Canine Cannon to finish off the Foot Soldiers. Before the S.P.D. Rangers return to the future, Doggie erases their and the Dino Rangers' memories. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (Shadow Ranger) *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots and Zeltrax (voice) *Robert Pollock as Vine Monster (voice) *Alistair Browning as Green Monster (voice) *Peter Feeney As Spotty-Eyed Monster (voice) *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Ranger) & Dr. Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Ranger) (voice only; uncredited) Notes *Although Doggie 'Anubis' Cruger erases the memories of himself and the other Rangers, Tommy and Sam aren't present and remain with their memories intact. And then the Dino Thunder teenagers saw the SPD team anyway. Also, all the students of Reefside High still remember the Terror. *Due to Mora's behavior during "Resurrection", it is likely that "Wormhole" takes place right before she gets brainwashed at the end of "Insomnia", and as such the second episode to take place within another. The first being "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger". *This episode was aired early in Canada. It is first officially released as an exclusive DVD episode on S.P.D. Volumes 4 & 5. It's first official TV appearance is inconveniently after the series has ended for at least two months. *Tommy does not appear unmorphed in this episode, due to the fact that Jason David Frank was absent. Morphed as the Black Ranger, he was voiced by Jeffrey Parazzo who plays Trent the White Ranger. Jason David Frank stated at a Power Morphicon that he was not given an offer to appear in the episode, as Disney didn't want to pay to fly him to New Zealand (because they thought that it would be too expensive). *The placement of this episode within the Dino Thunder timeline is sometime after "The Passion of Connor" due to the Triassic Battlizer being present, and before "House of Cards". Zeltrax was never seen leading Tyrannodrones at this point in the season although it's possible that Zeltrax had his own Tyrannodrones which were destroyed in this battle. The whereabouts of Mesogog is never addressed. *Jack makes a reference to Tommy's legacy by stating that he's read all about him at the academy, although he only refers to him as the "Black Ranger". *The first Orange-Head Krybot Jack fights uses orange painted Chrono Sabers, from Power Rangers Time Force. **In fairness to the production team, this was an extension of the Igaroid in [[Episode. 30: Gal Hazard|episode 30 of Dekaranger]] using orange painted Double Vectors. *This episode marks the final appearance of Zeltrax (before his destruction by Tommy and Kira in Dino Thunder's finale). *This is the final season to have a team up between two specific teams until Samurai's The Clash of the Red Rangers. Operation Overdrive's Once A Ranger has various rangers returning as opposed to a single team. *This episode marks the final unmorphed appearances of Conner and Ethan. They would later appear morphed in Super Megaforce's "Legendary Battle". As for the other Dino Thunder Rangers, in addition to appearing in "Legendary Battle" morphed: **Kira would appear unmorphed again to team up with the Overdrive Rangers in "Once a Ranger". **Trent would appear unmorphed again to team up with the Ninja Steel Rangers in the 25th anniversary special "Dimensions in Danger". **Tommy would appear unmorphed in both "Legendary Battle" and "Dimensions in Danger". By extension, Jason David Frank reprises his role in both episodes. ***On a separate note pertaining to Dino Thunder, Tommy doesn't use the Black Dino Thunder power in "Legendary Battle". Errors *While Bridge is correct in stating that Conner, Kira, and Ethan's memories were erased in their previous encounter, they were taken from 2005, whereas the current encounter is in 2004, thus the trio wouldn't be familiar with the SPD Rangers at this point anyway. However, the SPD Rangers possibly didn't know that they were a whole year back from when Conner, Kira, and Ethan actually met them. *Trent's morphing call is different in this episode than it was during Dino Thunder, in which it was "White Ranger, Dino Power". However, in this episode he uses the same call as Conner, Ethan, and Kira, "Dino Thunder, Power Up". *While in 2004, Bridge states that he was only born last week. This would make him 21 years old during the events of the season although the B-Squad cadets are said to be teenagers. See Also (Green Ranger's Battle) (Red Ranger's Battle) (Vine Monster) (Spotty-Eyed Monster) (Green Monster) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:S.P.D. Category:Dino Thunder